paw_patrolfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zuma
Zuma GC 1.png PAW Patrol 5.jpg Zuma Zuma- suczka rasy labrador. Historia Długo była agresywna wobec dzieci w Zatoce Przygód, ale członkostwo w Psiego Patrolu oswoiło ją i w końcu zrozumiała że przyjaźń to dobra rzecz. Charakter Lubi wodę, jest wyluzowana, spokojna, tajemnicza. Dawniej agresywna i terytorialna. Opis Jest brązowa, z czarnym noskiem. Jak wszystkie pieski jest szczeniakiem. Nosi dyniowy strój (z niebieskimi okularami i obrożą). Na obroży ma pomarańczowy znacznik z kotwicą. Jeździ poduszkowcem. Relacje z innymi psami Skye Skye to jej dobra przyjaciółka . Bardzo się lubią i zazwyczaj bawią się razem. Chase Chase lubi czasem Zumie podokuczać. Na szczęście Zuma nie bierze tego do siebie i śmieje się razem z nim. Rocky to najlepszy przyjaciel Zumy toteż przebywa z nią prawie zawsze. Uwielbiają się ze sobą bawić. Marshallem To drugi najlepszy przyjaciel Zumy. Bardzo go lubi, jednak nie wie że Marshall żywi do niej uczucie. Rubble'm Rubble to dla Zumy dobry kolega. Everest Nawet fajnie się dogadują. Zuma czasem się z nią bawi. Ryderem Zuma zawsze jest gotowa i chętna do pomocy Ryderowi. Chicalettą Mimo że Chicaletta jest kurczakiem Zuma ją lubi. Ciekawostki Jest jedynym pieskiem w Psim Patrolu który ma jednolite futerko. Najprawdopodobniej jest najszybsza z całego Patrolu, tylko Marshall i Chase dorównują jej w wyścigach. W odcinku "Pieski ratują festiwal kukurydzy" Zuma i Chase przez przypadek stykają się noskami. Zuma jest przy tym troszkę speszona ale po chwili śmieją się razem. Jej głosu użycza Agata Skórska. Boi się duchów. Lubi wodę. w pierwszym sezonie miała problemy z wymawianiem litery r, w kolejnym sezonie przezwycięża to. ''W angielskim dubbingu zamiast np. Rocky, Ryder mówi Wocky, Wyder. W angielskim P.P. Zuma jest chłopakiem. Cytaty ''Zanurkujemy! Raz, dwa, trzy, do wody! Zuma śpieszy na pomoc! (Pieski ratują super psa) Jesteśmy gotowi na twój rozkaz Ryder! Galeria Zumy 640px-Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-22h56m41s234.png Pp2033.png Zuma GC 1.png PAW Patrol 5.jpg Mqdefault.jpg 0 (1).jpg Obrazek-Psi-Patrol.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg 4bb8e2cbd7d31978503cca96652ded40.jpg Case_youre_sleep.PNG Marshall_and_Zuma_(2).jpg ChomikImage.jpg paw_patrol-about_zuma.jpg Trippy.png Marshall and Zuma.jpg 1174550 545919872188175 1759975813 n.png 10470859 603761083070720 1616847830306297408.jpg Pup-Fu!27(Pups Ready to Perform).PNG Pup-Fu!9(Kung-Fu Ready for Action).PNG Pup-Fu!36(Zuma Routine).png 201-paw-fishy-suspects-16x9.jpg Bsk25.png Mer(Other)5.PNG Mer(Other)46.PNG Mer(Other)49.PNG Psah18.png Pp1957.png Maxresdefault.jpg Marshall the last one at the elevator.jpg PAW.Patrol.S02E02.Pups.Save.the.Penguins.-.Pups.Save.a.Dolphin.Pup.720p.WEBRip.x264.AAC.mp4 000163363.jpg PawPatrol Vol 3 EP02 screens.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-17-23h32m33s64.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-19-15h20m12s221.jpg Pups Save Christ mas.PNG PAW.Patrol.S02E02.Pups.Save.the.Penguins.-.Pups.Save.a.Dolphin.Pup.720p.WEBRip.x264.AAC.mp4 000277777.jpg Images (1).jpg Marshall the last one at the elevator.jpg Pp1961.png Images (4).jpg Images (3).jpg Images (2).jpg Images (1).jpg Awwwwwwwwwwww.PNG Zuma sweaty.png Pp3008.png 10426724_716921941688472_4417133537722372382_n.jpg 10552612_1429679830653609_346533502663882615_n.jpg bonus-zuma-membre-pat-patrouille_6p09v_3o14hl.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-11-22_at_12.44.19_PM.png PSASD9.PNG ZumaisreallyREALLYcute.PNG Pp1131.png 12112283 849317135181779 818374599985451457 n.jpg Nickelodeon Nick Jr. PAW Patrol Zuma Name.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-12-19h56m58s197.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-18-11h36m09s139.jpg Pp1804.png 1459809 619907738122721 4976586897868745848 n.png 10632591 392297927594759 4514665495776541863 n.png 7727042b1eb4fcc1cbc55955fe1dd1e5.png Pp1849.png Pool Day (Zuma).png Pp1246.png That Should not Count as a Goal.png PAW Patrol Zuma Nick Asia.png Pp1250.png 12311035_207142906284898_664526060501557445_n.jpg 1520679_437177993127342_1324427819265106120_n.jpg Bez tytułu.png Skye_is_tired_of_marshall's_mishaps.png Pup-Fu!67(Marshall_gets_a_belt).PNG PAW_Patrol_Air_Pups_Zuma_2.png Lc32.png Lc36.png PAW_Patrol_Air_Pups_Zuma_5.png PAW_Patrol_Air_Pups_Zuma_6.png Pups_Soccer_48.png Pups_Soccer_22.png Pups_Soccer_47.png Pups_Soccer_44.png Pp1082.png Pp369.png Pp663.png Pp259.png Dinosaurs 38.png Dinosaurs 43.png Pp459.png Pups Soccer 49.png Pups Soccer 60.png 10932037 885251694858761 388691960 n.jpg 10932211 537400939696204 845081975 n.jpg 10949042 831610480236158 281573209 n.jpg 10949009 1539143109670181 1829742323 n.jpg 10948752 931477383538293 836420119 n.jpg PAW Patrol Air Pups Zuma 4.png PAW Patrol Air Pups Zuma.png PAW Patrol Air Pups Zuma 3.png PAW Patrol Air Pups Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye.png Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Szczeniak wodny Kategoria:Labrador Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu